


【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 5 ) / 微宜嘉

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【JJJP】迷弟嘉與愛豆JJP ( 5 ) / 微宜嘉

一個600字小小更

朴珍榮搶過了花，在一個非常尷尬的氣氛下，朴珍榮叫工作人員先把王嘉爾帶到座位席。只剩下他跟林在范兩人在後台休息室裡。

“你怎麼會認識他？”

“你怎麼會認識他？”

兩人異口同聲。

“……”

“……”

“他是我的粉絲，我當然會認識他。”朴珍榮首先開了口。

“大明星應該不會跟每個粉絲都走這麼近吧？”林在范挑了眉。

“干你？我想跟誰走近就跟誰走近，不用你操心。反倒是你怎麼會認識他？”

“我不用說明吧。”

“……”

“……”

“我說，林在范你該不會喜歡森尼吧？”

“怎麼，不行？”

“哼，反正他喜歡我，你就早早放棄吧。”

“他對你只是明星的喜歡。”

“不信？之後就知道了…”

王嘉爾被帶到座位席後還想著剛剛朴珍榮叫的名字。

“在范？不會吧，該不會是…”

[愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼] : Marky！

[段宜恩] : 怎麼了？

[愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼] : 你給我一下之前那個當第一的人名字和照片 plz~~(嘎式大眼盯著你看)

[段宜恩] : 你不會… 對他有興趣吧…？

(段宜恩os : 我這生怎麼那麼艱難… 一堆情敵…)

[愛起司更愛珍榮歐巴的森尼] : 不是，就只是想看一下

[段宜恩] : 嗯

(段宜恩os : 老天啊求你不要讓我的寶寶再喜歡上別人了啊！)

[段宜恩] : (圖片在LOFTER上有)  
(LOFTER : Jackson嘎嘎 GOT7)

“林在范…不會吧…”王嘉爾點開照片看。

“太好看了吧！啊不對…”

王嘉爾內心是崩潰的，不會吧剛剛那是他？王嘉爾心裡面有一萬匹草泥馬飛奔而過。

“不行不行我得好好冷靜…剛剛那個搶我花還讓我心跳加速的男人… 那天被我撞到，長得很好看聲音又很好聽的男人… 就是把珍榮歐巴的第一搶走的林在范？”

理完思緒後，王嘉爾的內心有一兆匹放大版的草泥馬飛奔而過。

每天更一點 對你我身心都有益(?)


End file.
